Display signs are common in transportation devices such as cars, trains, busses and the like. It is of great advantage to the transportation company to offer various surfaces for advertising space. This practice converts an otherwise irrelevant surface into a source of additional revenue or a place for a message, or announcement.
Displays on flat surfaces are common and it is relatively easy to construct a frame, or display holder, for adaption to a flat surface. Curved surfaces are more difficult because the artisan must develop a display which is sufficiently secure to avoid the risk of falling from the intended location while at the same time being flexible enough to easily contour to a curved surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,153 describes a device which can be utilized on flat or gently curved surfaces wherein an adhesive strip forms the space within which a display is inserted. This device is acceptable for small signs, such as bumper stickers, small placards and the like or with gently curved surfaces. As the size of the sign increases the device is no longer acceptable since the weight is sufficient to cause the device to become dislodged. Also, as the curvature increases the likelihood of becoming dislodged increases. This device is particularly unsatisfactory for use in the interior of a bus where curvature can be quite demanding and the preferred sign size is large, such as 30 to 75 inches across.
The ability to rapidly change signs allows the transportation provider to maximize opportunities for profit from advertisement space. Therefore, the ability to quickly remove, and replace signs is a great benefit. Devices which require the removal of screws, or securing devices are undesirable as are devices which irreversibly alter the interior structure of the vehicle.
Another issue common to display devices is the threat of vandalism such as graffiti. Displays which are not covered are particularly undesirable due to the ease with which they are defaced. Therefore there is a desire to cover displays. Covering a display often contradicts the desire to provide a display which can be rapidly changed.
It has been a long felt desire in the art to have available a display device which can be used with large displays on surfaces with various curvature without risk of becoming dislodged. It has also been a desire to have such a display device which does not require irreversibly altering the interior of the vehicle.